


По следам забытой мелодии

by F_D



Category: Animamundi Dark Alchemist, Cursery: The Crooked Man and the Crooked Cat
Genre: Adventure, Alternate Universe, Angst, Detectives, F/M, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-22
Updated: 2015-06-22
Packaged: 2018-04-05 14:41:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4183701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/F_D/pseuds/F_D
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Однажды в руки Вольфганга Забериска попала загадочная шкатулка.</p><p>AU, кроссовер с игрой «Cursery: The Crooked Man and the Crooked Cat», сильное отступление от обоих канонов, включая описание игровых локаций; Вольфганг не женат.</p><p>Написано на ЗФБ-2015 в соавторстве с *Chiquitita*.</p>
            </blockquote>





	По следам забытой мелодии

День для Джона Монтэгю, графа Сэндвича, не задался с самого утра. Остывший завтрак, череда просителей и, в довершение всего, затянувшие небо тучи. Потому, когда слуга известил его о прибытии гостя, то Джон, выслушав его, не удержался от язвительных комментариев. Впрочем, слуга, привыкший к вздорному нраву хозяина, ничем не выдал своего волнения и спокойно спросил, впустить ли гостя. Граф ответил сухим кивком, откинувшись на спинку кресла и отправил слугу открывать дверь.

— Кого это принесло в такую погоду? — проворчал он, услышав, наконец, шаги возле своего кабинета.

— Меня, — легко улыбнулся Вольфганг Забериск, переступая порог. — Добрый день, Джон.

Граф окинул его хмурым взглядом.

— Это для тебя он добрый, — ответил он. — Надеюсь, ты будешь краток и не станешь утомлять меня нудной беседой.  
Вольфганг словно не заметил скверного настроения друга. Являться к графу без предупреждения почти вошло у него в привычку. Сам же Джон, хоть и неизменно ворчал, видя его на пороге, никогда не закрывал дверь перед Забериском.

— Кто знает, быть может, предмет беседы тебя заинтересует, — Вольфганг чуть криво улыбнулся, садясь в кресло. — Если ты, конечно, еще не растерял интереса ко всему таинственному и необъяснимому, — добавил он, внимательно разглядывая графа.

— Потеряешь тут к нему интерес, — хмыкнул Джон. — Когда должники внезапно оказываются чьими-то кредиторами и неожиданно предъявляют ко мне не имеющие никакого отношения к Клубу претензии... Самое необъяснимое из всего существующего, — он чуть потянулся, распрямляя затекшую спину и вопросительно посмотрел на друга. — Ну, рассказывай, что у тебя там.

Вольфганг, вопреки своей любви к предысториям — Джон не раз ловил себя на мысли, что тому просто нравится испытывать его терпение и следить за реакцией, — не стал мучить его ожиданием.

— Взгляни, — Забериск выложил на стол круглую фарфоровую шкатулку. — Эта вещь обладает весьма интересным эффектом. О котором, кстати, говорит весь город. Ты не слышал?

Джон чуть подался вперед и присмотрелся к шкатулке. На первый взгляд, она ничем не отличалась от тех, что красовались на витринах сувенирных лавок.

— Каким же? — поинтересовался он, рассматривая пару фигурок, изображенных на крышке, — последний месяц, как ты помнишь, я был занят важными торговыми сделками. Мне было не до слухов.

Вольфганг словно не заметил его объяснения.

— Говорят, что люди, хоть раз послушавшие ее музыку...теряют над собой контроль, творя странные вещи. Сходят с ума, попросту, — он позволил себе еще одну усмешку.

Наблюдать за реакцией Джона для Вольфганга было чистым удовольствием. Пробуждающийся интерес, сдержанный блеск в глазах...

— В самом деле? — переспросил тот, склонив голову набок. — В твоей практике уже были зафиксированные случаи или такова людская молва?

Вольфганг медленно кивнул, желая посмотреть, поднимет ли Джон голову, чтобы встретиться с ним взглядом.

Когда же этого не произошло, он все же ответил:

— Пока четыре. Дальше без тебя я продолжать не стал.

— Ты серьезно? — вновь нахмурился граф, наконец поднимая взгляд, — природная подозрительность все же проснулась в нем. — Ты уверен, что причина в шкатулке? Может, это было стечением обстоятельств? Внезапное потрясение, дурная наследственность?

— И ты думаешь, что, имея подобные подозрения, я пришел бы к тебе? — Вольфганг откинулся на спинку стула и сложил руки на груди, теперь уже не пытаясь скрыть изрядную долю скепсиса во взгляде.

Так он обычно наблюдал равно за одушевленными и нет объектами своих исследований.

Джон хмыкнул, встретившись с ним взглядом. Привычки друга порой раздражали его, и Джон не раз высказывался по этому поводу. Но сейчас поведение Вольфганга даже успокаивало его, словно напоминая о том, что некоторые вещи остаются неизменным.

— Расскажи мне подробности, — произнес он, наклоняясь вперед сильнее и буквально вцепляясь в того взглядом. Казалось, ответ Вольфганга интересовал его сейчас сильнее, чем возможность самому изучить шкатулку.

— Смотря какие подробности тебя интересуют, — Вольфганг ответил улыбкой, больше напоминающей оскал. — Если хочешь знать о происхождении этой вещицы, то увы, пока у меня нет ничего, что могло бы тебя заинтересовать. Если о самом концепте безумия, — он коротко пожал плечами, — то его нет. Одна почтенная дама мяукала, возомнив себя кошкой. Не менее почтенный господин спасался от хищной птицы, названия которой не знал. Еще двое несчастных, купивших эту вещицу на ярмарке, сейчас находятся в доме для умалишенных, до них мне пока добраться не удалось.

— Все сразу, — ответил Джон, выслушав друга. Выдержав паузу, он продолжил, задумчиво глядя на шкатулку. — Печальные подробности. Такие вещи следует держать за семью замками, если, конечно, причина именно в проклятии. А ты сам пробовал ее открыть?

— Увы, мой друг, — Вольфганг снова ему улыбнулся, разводя руками. — До этой стадии исследования я еще не дошел.

— И что ты хочешь от меня? — Джон, улыбнувшись в ответ, достал из ящика стола перчатки. Осторожно взяв руки шкатулку, он постучал по ней указательным пальцем.

— Помочь найти ее истинного владельца, конечно же, — Вольфганг улыбнулся, проследив его действиями.

— Хм... — граф провел по шкатулке еще раз, поднес вещицу к глазам. Трогать заводной ключ он пока не рисковал. — Судя по состоянию, ее изготовили не так давно. Вполне возможно, что владелец еще жив…

— Вполне, — ответил Забериск так, будто читал лекцию, а Джон был сообразительным учеником. — И в идеале столь полезную вещь было бы неплохо вернуть владельцу, не находишь?

— Ты совершенно прав, дорогой друг, — в тон ему ответил тот. — В какой лавке эту шкатулку увидели впервые? Ты спрашивал?  
Вольфганг покачал головой.  
— Я как раз направлялся туда, — невозмутимо ответил он, — но решил сперва заглянуть к тебе. Быть может, ты присоединишься?

— Что же, я вполне могу составить тебе компанию. — Джон поставил шкатулку обратно на стол и поднялся.

— Думаю, с нами обоими хозяину будет разговаривать проще, — Вольфганг поднялся, уже явно предвкушая визит.

Он прошелся по комнате и остановился у двери, ожидая, пока Джон закончит свои дела и тоже встанет, чтобы отправиться с ним. В том, что граф согласится и пойдут они немедленно, он, казалось, совершенно не сомневался.  
Когда они вышли из дома, Забериск жестом пригласил графа располагаться в своем экипаже.

Ехать предстояло достаточно далеко, но по дороге Вольфганг предпочел молчать, давая другу время для размышлений.  
Джон удобно устроился рядом с ним, вновь рассматривая шкатулку. Что-то в ее внешнем виде не давало ему покоя. Граф вертел вещицу в руках, не снимая перчаток.

— Может, она отравлена? — задумчиво спросил он, повернувшись к другу. — Я не вижу пока потайных отверстий, но ведь я ее и не открывал.

— Едва ли, — Вольфганг пожал плечами, потом посмотрел в окно. — Я бы предположил, что дело в музыке. Но тоже ее, — он кривовато усмехнулся. — Не открывал.

— Нужно это выяснить, — задумчиво произнес граф, обращаясь больше к самому себе. — А ведь выглядит так безобидно... — пробормотал он. — Хотя, что-то в ней все-таки есть. Тебе она не кажется странной, Вольфганг?

— Кажется, — Забериск взял у него шкатулку и повертел в пальцах. — Но что это за неправильность, мне понять пока не удалось.

Он посмотрел на Джона, качнув шкатулку в руке:

— Есть предположения?

— Рисунок на крышке выглядят странным, — ответил граф, повернувшись к нему. — Обычно на подобных сувенирах влюбленные пары изображают прямо-таки светящимися от счастья. Даже если они выглядят неестественно, художники по традиции придают им облик идеальных влюбленных. Здесь же... — он помедлил, подбирая слова, — девушка кажется печальной, если не испуганной, а ее кавалер смотрит с небывалой безнадежностью. — Джон усмехнулся. — Такое нередко встретишь в жизни, но на крышке безделушки... Все-таки, это не полотно из галереи.

— Полагаешь, дело в этом? — Вольфганг взял у него шкатулку и тоже принялся изучать узор. — Прощальный подарок для жестокой возлюбленной?

Он посмотрел на графа с выразил прищуром:

— Иногда работа вашего мозга, граф, меня поражает.

— Кто знает? — пожал плечами Джон, — Или соперника, — продолжил он мысль Вольфганга, — уж больно несчастными выглядят эти двое. Если бы дама смеялась над отвергнутым кавалером, мастер не нарисовал бы ее такой потерянной. Месть влюбленных обычно страшна и безжалостна. Думаю, если бы брошенный поклонник хотел отомстить, он бы не обошелся одной лишь музыкой. Он бы попросил мастера изобразить красавицу такой, какой он увидел ее сам — безжалостной, насмешливой — чтобы раздавить ее полностью.

— Тебе ли не знать, что иной даме это бы даже польстило, — Забериск хмыкнул, обдумывая услышанное.

— В самом деле? — спросил, прищурившись Джон.

Волфганг не ответил, лишь коротко усмехнулся.

Когда экипаж приблизился к лавке, он не спешил выходить. Посмотрев на Джона, Вольфганг протянул ему шкатулку, возвращая.

— Хозяин вышел со своим товаром на ярмарку, — произнес он, — там эту вещицу и купили. Остальное нам придется узнать здесь.

Джон кивнул и вошел в лавку первым. Торговец, увидев его, поднялся к ним навстречу.

— Чем могу служить, господа? — любезно поинтересовался он.

Джон приблизился к прилавку вплотную. Хозяин с удивлением воззрился на них.

— Скажите, откуда к вам попала эта шкатулка? — спросил Джон, положив вещицу на прилавок.

Хозяин собрался и дальше рассыпаться в любезностях, но застыл на секунду, и кажется, даже побледнел, словно граф опустил перед ним ядовитую змею.

— Клянусь, господин! — запинаясь, воскликнул он. — Эта вещица... Я нашел ее на улице, и вещь показалась мне достойной!..  
Вольфганг, услышав это, хмыкнул себе под нос и бросил короткий взгляд на Джона.

— Ну что же вы так испугались? — успокаивающе спросил граф. — Мы всего лишь хотим узнать, откуда в нашем городе появилась эта вещица.  
Лавочник встревоженно посмотрел на него, но граф оставался спокоен и безмятежен.

— Скажите, когда вы ее нашли? — продолжил граф мягким, но совершенно естественным тоном, не скрывающим никакого подвоха. Вольфганг же был безучастен и невозмутим, наблюдая больше за Джоном, чем за лавочником.

— Я не могу припомнить точный день...господин, — мужчина же занервничал еще сильнее, напуганный этим невозмутимым тоном, и Забериск решил, что пора вмешаться, пока тот не лишился чувств.

— Позвольте предположить, что все было не совсем так. Вероятно, этот достойный господин просто купил несколько дешевых и красивых вещей, не особенно задаваясь вопросом о их происхождении, — он бросил на торговца короткий взгляд, и снова повернулся к Джону, демонстрируя, что разговаривает именно с ним. — Возможно, ему было бы проще вспомнить, если бы он знал, что Ваша Светлость сохранит в тайне этот маленький факт?

Джон кивнул, бросив мельком на Вольфганга хмурый взгляд — он не особо любил, когда тот указывал ему на ошибки. Но не мог не признать, что помощь друга пришлась ему кстати.

— Я никому не скажу, даю вам слово, — доверительно произнес он, обращаясь к торговцу.

Тот на мгновение замялся и с опаской взглянул на Вольфганга. Тот кивнул торговцу, давая понять, что никому ничего не скажет.

— Это останется между нами, — ответил Вольфганг, обращаясь к торговцу, отметив про себя, что искреннее негодование Джона ему нравится больше.

Торговец помолчал мгновение, но потом решился ответить.

— Я купил ее за бесценок, господин, вы правы... — тихо произнес он, словно опасаясь, что, кроме посетителей его еще кто-нибудь услышит. — У незнакомца... Мальчишки. Он появился на ярмарке всего один раз, и я больше его никогда не видел.

— Что же... — Джон задумчиво побарабанил пальцами по прилавку. — Это весьма печально. Значит, шкатулку вы тут же продали?

— Конечно, — ответил торговец, — эта вещица очень красива, тончайшей работы, она не могла не привлечь внимание покупателей. Я продал ее господину, искавшему подарок для своей жены. Продал — и забыл. А потом по городу поползли слухи… Скажите, господин, — добавил торговец с опаской, — это правда, что шкатулка сводит с ума?

— Это не более, чем слухи, — Джон светски улыбнулся ему. — К которым вы не имеете никакого отношения.

Торговец настороженно взгляну на него и спросил: — Вы хотите вернуть шкатулку обратно?

— Нет, — Джон подбросил безделушку в ладони, будто взвешивая ее ценность, и положил в карман. — Шкатулку мы оставим себе.

Вольфганг вытащил из кошелька и положил на прилавок золотую монету:

— Так же как и все, услышанное от вас.

Торговец попробовал золото на зуб, отчего Джон едва заметно скривился, но ничего не сказал. Благодарю вас, господа, поклонился торговец и убрал монету в карман. Джон кивнул, и посмотрел на Вольфганга: — Ну что, мы можем идти?

—Разумеется, — тот сдержанно, так, чтобы заметил только Джон, усмехнулся, и направился к выходу.

— И что же? — спросил Забериск, когда они сели в экипаж. — Ты удовлетворен?

— Не совсем, — отозвался Джон, поежившись от ветра. Погода на улице по-прежнему была промозглой. — По логике, мы должны были бы отправиться сейчас на ярмарку, но я сомневаюсь, что кто-нибудь запомнил того мальчишку... Кстати, — неожиданно заметил он, осененный идеей — Шкатулка действовала, только если ее заводили? Не открывали?

— Насколько я мог убедиться, да, — Вольфганг сложил руки на коленях, глядя перед собой и очевидно, о чем-то размышляя.

— Заколдованная мелодия, — он саркастично усмехнулся, хотя оба понимали, что смешно ему не было.

— Знаешь о чем я думаю? — Забериск посмотрел в окно, а потом снова перевел взгляд на своего спутника. — Чтобы понять хоть что-то, эту прелестную вещицу нужно открыть. А потом завести. Смею ли я ожидать, граф, что при худшем для меня варианте развития событий, вы не оставите своего несчастного умалишенного друга на растерзание докторам? — в его взгляде снова мелькнула странная, не всегда понятная даже Джону, искра.

Джон задержал на нем взгляд. Вольфганг говорил полушутливо, но смысл его слов был серьезен. Джон помедлил с ответом, задумавшись. Мог ли он оставить Вольфганга, чтобы спасти себя самого? Их дружба была странной во многом. Они подчас соревновались между собой, в том, кто из них умнее, изворотливее, талантливее. Джон мог сказать, что не всегда понимал Вольфганга, меж тем как Забериск видел его натуру как на ладони, отчего порой графу становилось страшно. Но меж тем Вольфганг — сознательно или невольно в нужный момент приходил к нему на помощь. Смог ли сделать тоже самое он сам? Вольфганг часто раздражал его, но граф не мог сказать, что считал того обузой. Они словно играли друг с другом, не задумываясь о последствиях, подначивая и подталкивая к неожиданным действиям. Но эту вечную гонку, вечную игру пронизывало доверие и в иные моменты Джон остро осознавал это.

— Я, конечно, человек сомнительной морали, — произнес Джон, вглядываясь в лицо друга, — но подлость — не присущее мне качество.

— В этом я тебя и не подозревал, — хмыкнул Вольфганг со скрытым удовольствием. — Что же, в таком случае, отправляемся ко мне?

Джон от его тона неожиданно улыбнулся, почему-то почувствовав себя свободнее. — Как скажешь, — ответил он и откинулся на спинку сидения.  
Забериск отдал распоряжение, и экипаж поехал к его дому.

Он молчал всю дорогу, раздумывая о чем-то своем, чем он с Джоном не делился.

В доме он быстрым и уверенным шагом направился в кабинет, не собираясь откладывать эксперимент со шкатулкой.

Джон, не говоря ни слова, последовал за ним. Без приглашения устроившись в кресле, он положил шкатулку на стол и поднял взгляд на Вольфганга.

— Что будем делать? — без лишних предисловий спросил он.

— Я заведу ее, а потом открою, — Вольфганг пожал плечами, садясь за стол.

Он подпер голову рукой, а другой повертел вокруг своей оси шкатулку.  
А потом посмотрел на Джона:

— Подождешь в приемной?

Тот удивленно посмотрел на него, но потом решил не задавать вопросов. Решение Вольфганга было разумным — если оба лишатся рассудка, дело будет бездарно провалено.

— Конечно, — ответил он серьезно. — Будь осторожен, — предупредил Джон и вышел из кабинета. Опустившись на диван в приемной, он закрыл глаза и стал ждать ответа Забериска.

Оставшись один, Вольфганг немного посидел, положив руки на стол по обе стороны от шкатулки.  
Потом взял ключик и завел механизм. Открыл крышку, и склонился ближе, вслушиваясь в плавную, одновременно нежную и заунывную, будто плачущую, мелодию.  
Забериск даже прикрыл глаза, погружаясь в негромкую музыку. По спине пробежали мурашки, ощущение было странным, но неестественных желаний доктор за собой не заметил.

Фигурки под крышкой, изображавшие влюбленную пару, начали медленно кружиться в танце. Вольфгангу показалось, что их движения пронизывала обреченность.  
Мелодия текла плавно, завораживая. В ней слышалась чья-то боль, чья-та скорбь и немыслимо сильная любовь. Словно тот, кто написал ее, вложил в ноты всю свою душу. Музыка обволакивала, но, к удивлению Вольфганга, не туманила разум. Наоборот, заставляла задуматься о ее истоках.  
Когда мелодия закончилась, Вольфганг посидел еще немного, прислушиваясь к себе. Потом взял шкатулку в руки и рассмотрел внимательно. Под крышкой было выгравировано имя. Забериск прикрыл глаза, напрягая свою память.

Имя не говорило ни о чем.

Тогда он поднялся, и все таким же уверенным шагом вышел из кабинета.  
Джон открыл глаза, услышав шаги. Звуки музыки не донеслись до него, а вот шаги были вполне отчетливы и знакомы. Походка Вольфганга, как он заметил, осталась все столь же твердой, как и раньше. Это еще ни о чем не говорило, но все-таки обнадёживало.

— Ну что? — спросил он, увидев подошедшего к нему друга.

— Ничего, — доктор пожал плечами, как показалось Джону, даже чуть надменно. — Красивая музыка. Идем, тебе будет интересно кое на что взглянуть.

— В самом деле? — заинтересованно спросил Джон и поднялся, следуя за ним. — Знаешь, я действительно рад, что шкатулка на тебя не подействовала, — добавил он, войдя в кабинет.

— Очевидно, механизм разумен, — Вольфганг снова усмехнулся, — и осознал, насколько унизительным я счел бы бросаться на тебя. Это имя тебе о чем-нибудь говорит? — он протянул Джону шкатулку, указывая на выгравированное под крышкой имя.

Джон вгляделся в надпись.

— Возлюбленной Шерил. Блэйз де Мореллус, — проговорил он вполголоса, вслушиваясь в звучание имен. — Нет, ни о чем, — покачал головой Джон и снова вгляделся в шкатулку. Фигурки под крышкой показались ему знакомыми и граф, закрыв шкатулку, сверился с рисунком. — Одно лицо, пробормотал он, вновь заглядывая вовнутрь.

— Смотри, — повернулся он наконец к Вольфгангу, — а мастер постарался на славу, — произнес граф, указав на искусное изображение дома на внутренней стороне, прямо над надписью.

— Хм, — Забериск поднес шкатулку ближе к глазам, изучая рисунок.

Спустя несколько долгих секунд он снова поднял глаза на Джона.

— А это значит, что нам предстоит путешествие. Вы же не откажетесь составить мне компанию, граф?

Джон не стал медлить с ответом.

— Не откажусь, — произнес он. — Небольшая поездка никогда не повредит, — добавил он с усмешкой. — Тебе знакома эта местность? Знаешь, куда направляться?

— Относительно, — Вольфганг направился к шкафу за картой. — Я знаю, куда ехать, но не располагаю подробностями. Боюсь, их нам придется выяснять на месте.

— Это не страшно, — пожал плечами граф. Новость о скорой поездке неожиданно встряхнула его, хоть и не обещала приятного приключения.

— А ты был прав, — добавил он, оглянувшись на Вольфганга. — Это был все-таки подарок даме. Но вот слишком уж странный.

— Согласись, некоторые дамы такого достойны, — откликнулся Вольфганг немного рассеянно, будто между прочим, и только потом посмотрел на него. — Сколько времени тебе понадобится на сборы?

— Ты прав, — рассеянно пробормотал Джон, проводя пальцем по крышке шкатулки. — Но мне до сих пор кажется, что тут все не так просто. Или же над неким Блэйзом решил жестоко пошутил сам мастер... — Он встряхнул головой, очнувшись от раздумий, — Вечером я уже буду готов.

— В таком случае, я заеду, — Забериск кивнул.  
Было видно, что ему не терпится отправиться в путь, но и совершать слишком поспешных шагов Вольфганг не намеревался.

— Превосходно, — улыбнулся граф и покинул приемную. Направляясь к себе, Джон чувствовал, что не желает отказываться от этого дела. Природная склонность к авантюрам, несмотря на огромное количество дел и обязанностей, давала о себе знать. Предстоящее путешествие он счел достойным завершением этого дня.

Едва стемнело, экипаж Вольфганга, как он и обещал, стоял у его ворот, а сам Забериск появился в его приемной.  
— Мы едем?

— Разумеется, — улыбнулся граф, выйдя к нему навстречу. Одет Джон уже был по—дорожному. — Есть ли новые подробности? — поинтересовался он как бы между прочим.

— Никаких, — Вольфганг казался сдержанным, едва ли не сердитым. — Остается надеяться, что на месте картина прояснится

Джон задумчиво посмотрел на него, и кивнул, соглашаясь.

— Сколько времени мы будем добираться? — спросил он, спускаясь вниз.

— До ближайшего к поместью городка — не меньше недели. Точное расположение имения Мореллуса мне не удалось выяснить.

— Что же, — выслушав друга, ответил Джон. — Надеюсь, мы не застрянем там надолго.

— Будем передвигаться на максимальной скорости без лишних остановок, — Вольфганг последовал за ним на улицу, точно так же не намереваясь приказывать отъезд

— Разумное предложение, — поддержал его Джон и сел в экипаж первым. Дождавшись, когда Вольфганг сядет рядом с ним, он неожиданно спросил: — Ты боишься?

Забериск раздумывал над ответом недолго:

— Скорее, взбудоражен. А ты?

— Я озадачен, — ответил Джон. — Причина создания этой вещи заинтересовала меня сильнее причины последствий ее влияния. Прежде я никогда не сталкивался с подобным.

— Вероятно, причина была достаточно веской, — Забериск продолжал смотреть перед собой, хотя голос его и остался напряженным. — великая сила любви или ненависти. Я задумался скорее о том, могу ли понять ее.

— Понять причину? — переспросил Джон, повернувшись к другу. — Или чувства мастера?

— Вообще, такое чувство, как любовь или ненависть, настолько сильное, чтобы что-нибудь подобное...— он коротко улыбнулся Джону, будто извиняясь за свой сентиментальный порыв. — Создать.

От слов Вольфганга Джон на мгновение замер. Тот умел сбить его с толку неожиданным поступком и тем самым, дать пищу для размышлений.

— Ты хотел бы понять это чувство, или испытать? — спросил он вполголоса.

Забериск посмотрел на него так, будто Джон его немыслимо оскорбил, и тут же коротко рассмеялся, качнул головой:

— Первые было бы любопытно. Второе...вероятно, слишком эксцентрично даже для меня.

— Ты всегда отличался хладнокровием, Вольфганг, — наконец, улыбнулся Джон. — Хотя, я не могу сказать, что я хотел бы увидеть больше — проявление твоей любви или же твоей ненависти...

— Особенно ненависти, — на этот раз Забериск выглядел польщенным.

— Не могу не признать, что твоя ненависть была бы ярче любви, — задумчиво проговорил Джон, глядя куда-то в даль. Снаружи быстро темнело и в тусклом свете его лицо казалось выточенным из мрамора.

— Но кто знает, что было бы пагубнее, — Вольфганг усмехнулся, проследив направление его взгляда.

— Думаю, это показало бы время, — медленно проговорил Джон, не поворачиваясь к Забериску, — но ты, друг мой, всегда был разумен, выбирая то, что для тебя лучше.

— А значит, хорошо защищен равно от первого и от второго, — Вольфганг кивнул, но тоже не повернулся.

— А жаль, — едва слышно пробормотал Джон, не обращаясь ни к кому конкретно.

Но Вольфганг услышал, и все же взглянул на него.

— Ты думаешь?

Джон коротко усмехнулся:

— Я бы посмотрел на тебя, охваченного столь сильным чувством. Не важно, каким. Ты порой слишком сдержан, Вольфганг.

— Ты же не собираешься над этим поработать? — губы Забериска тронула странная полуусмешка.

— Зачем? — пожал плечами граф, — мне не интересно подталкивать тебя к чему-либо.

Вольфганг рассмеялся, даже качнул головой, и замолчал, сочтя тему исчерпанной.

Джон молчал тоже, думая и о долгой дороге, и о словах Вольфганга. Мысли о шкатулке незаметно отошли на второй план.

Дорога до соседнего государства была долгой. Пересечь границу не составило особого труда, но сама поездка утомила Джона довольно сильно. Большую часть времени они ехали через лес; экипаж трясло на неровной дороге и хоть граф не испытывал тошноты, большую часть пути он был немногословен. Когда Джону удавалось заснуть, сновидения его были мутными и противными, хотя кошмарами он не страдал. Вольфганга, казалось, его состояние беспокоило сильнее обычного, но Джон списывал это на врачебный интерес.

На самого же Вольфганга эта поездка, казалось, никак не влияла. Он, как и граф, был немногословен и проводил большую часть времени, делая пометки в ежедневнике, которые пока не спешил показывать.

На место они прибыли поздно ночью. Вольфганг первым зажег фонарь и направился вперед, негласно объявив себя их проводником. Станция находилась в лесу и, судя по указателю, до нужного им городка оставалось полмили. Причины столь странного расположения станции Джону выяснить так и не удалось. Кучер лишь пожал плечами, сказав, что так решил когда-то один из мэров города и граф не стал с ним спорить.

— Что ж, — Вольфганг вышел из экипажа и прошелся, разминая затекшее за время поездки тело. — Значит, через полмили мы сможем отдохнуть.

Он вдохнул полной грудью свежий, и странно темный, будто пропитанный чем-то воздух, и посмотрел на Джона.

Джон расправил плечи и осмотрелся. Место казалось ему неуютным и неприветливым. Деревья обступали станцию со всех сторон, словно желали и вовсе стереть ее с лица земли. Поежившись, граф подошел к Вольфгангу почти вплотную.

Забериск взглянул на него, но ничего не сказал.  
Постояв так еще немного, он вернулся к экипажу и отдал несколько коротких распоряжении кучеру.  
Тот не стал спорить с хозяином и, стегнув лошадь, направился вперед по дороге.

— Думаю, в Силвер Корал ему будет небезопасно, — объяснил Вольфганг графу. — А нам с тобой, к тому же, нужно еще и вернуться обратно.

Забериск попытался улыбнуться, но улыбка вышла кривой.

Джон не стал с ним спорить. Неясное беспокойство окутало и его, заставив нервно осмотреться.

— Что будем делать мы? — спросил он как можно ровнее. — Направимся в Силвер Корал?

Вольфганг молча кивнул, и, подняв фонарь выше, свернул налево от указателя. Джон последовал за ним, стараясь не отставать — ему хотелось скорее выбраться из негостеприимного леса. Ему внезапно вспомнилось поверье, по которому столь глухие леса отнимали у заблудших путников души. Он раздраженно мотнул головой, желая избавиться от навязанного неизвестно кем страха.

— Что известно об этом городе? Он ведь есть даже не на всех картах, — произнес граф, стараясь отвлечься от тяжелых мыслей и настроиться на нужный лад.

Вольфганг даже не сразу услышал, о чем его спрашивает Джон, оглядываясь по сторонам.

— Упоминания об этом городке прекратились...я даже не возьмусь точно определить, когда. До того же место считалось вполне спокойным.  
Он начал говорить, стараясь отвлечь и себя и спутника от мрачных мыслей.  
— И красивым, — он кивнул Джону на вставшую высоко над деревьями луну.

Джон поднял взгляд к небу. Здесь оно было на удивление ясным и звездным. Лунный свет мягко окутывал окрестности, и тревога графа немного улеглась.

— Интересно, что такое там произошло? — задумчиво спросил он. — Войн в этой стране не было уже двести лет...

— Если хочешь, я могу пофилософствовать о том, что войны бывают и в человеческих сердцах, — Вольфганг усмехнулся, и чуть сбавил шаг, чтобы идти рядом с графом. — Иногда кажется, что Камазену не хватает такого мрачного и спокойного обаяния.

— Я бы послушал твои рассуждения на эту тему, — ответил Джон, чуть повернувшись к другу, — но лучше тогда, когда мы окажемся в более гостеприимных местах. Сейчас я думаю, что у нас мало времени, — добавил он абсолютно серьезно. Услышав про Камазен, граф удивился. — В самом деле? Мне-то казалось, что обаяния нашей столице не занимать. Хотя ты прав, — кивнул он, завидев вдалеке остроконечные крыши. В лунном свете местность казалась диковинным миражом. — То, что сейчас я вижу, напоминает мне картинку из книги с легендами. Помнится, в детстве у меня был похожий том, — рассмеялся граф, — любопытнейшее издание...

— Все верно, — откликнулся Вольфганг эхом. — А знаешь, что самое странное? — он посмотрел на Джона, ловя его взгляд. — Почему нет света?

Сказав это, Забериск ускорил шаг. Предчувствие чего-то необъяснимого и вероятно, не самого приятного, подгоняло его, и, как он полагал, Джона тоже.

— Потому что от города осталась лишь одна видимость, — ответил Джон и сам испугался своих слов.

Забериск даже обогнал его на шаг, спускаясь с пригорка.  
Постепенно дорога из лесной превратилась в откровенно запущенную.  
Неуловимый запах пустоты и какого-то зловещего одиночества усилился, как только они вошли в город.

Силвер Корал был заброшен и, в чем Джон не сомневался, окончательно покинут. Покосившиеся двери, разбитые стекла, одиноко скрипящие на ветру вывески. На мгновение граф растерялся, не зная, куда им идти дальше.

Вольфганг даже остановился на секунду. Просто замер посреди улицы, прислушиваясь к окружающим звукам, отыскивая таковые среди царящего вокруг запустения.

Заговорить он не решался, малодушно не хотел пока слышать живой голос в мертвом городе.

— Замечательно, — процедил он наконец чуть слышно, подходя ближе к Джону. — Боюсь, все, что нам остается, это поискать городской архив.

— К сожалению, — согласился с ним Джон. Тишина забытого города начинала давить на него не хуже атмосферы покинутого ими леса. Он вновь опередил Вольганга, на ходу приглядываясь к домам. Несмотря на плачевный вид, они еще хранили долю очарования.

Забериск же сам не заметил, как ускорил шаг.  
Город покинули не так давно, чтобы он успел превратиться в развалины окончательно, и это было еще... О страхе Вольфганг себе думать не позволял, но чем дальше они шли, тем более не по себе ему становилось. Наконец они вышли к городской ратуше, а значит, были почти у цели  
Внезапно Джон остановился перед потрескавшимися ступенями.

— Мне кажется, — произнес он, повернувшись к Вольфгангу, — Что мы ищем явно не там. Он неожиданно усмехнулся — чтобы получить хоть какую-то зацепку, нам следовало открыть шкатулку. Что, если и здесь так же? Может, стоит спуститься под землю?

— Под землю? — Вольфганг посмотрел удивленно и все так же настороженно, будто ожидая опасности. — Допустим, но куда?

— Нужно осмотреть площадь, — ответил Джон, — знаешь, заметил он нервно, — это место сейчас напоминает мне Камазен... Но, к счастью, лишь отдаленно. Здесь вполне может быть что-то... Люк, колодец, даже фонтан... — продолжил он, осматриваясь. — Да, и как ты думаешь, что же все-таки заставило людей покинуть этот город?

— Беда, вероятно, — Вольфганг огляделся, ища что-то похожее на то, о чем говорил Джон. — Болезнь. Люди здесь чего-то боялись.

— Чего по-твоему? — Джон не прекращал задавать вопросы, чтобы не чувствовать себя пойманным в ловушку. Взяв у Вольфганга фонарь, он стал исследовать площадь, приглашая друга следовать за ним.

— Чего-то потустороннего, — Забериск и бровью не повел, предполагая такое.

Он просто следовал за Джоном, хотя и смотрел внимательно, признавая сейчас за ним безоговорочное право руководить их поисками.  
Джон медленно прошелся по площади, освещая каждый ее уголок.

— Посмотри сюда, — позвал он Вольфганга.

— Примечательная деталь, не находишь? — Джон поднял фонарь, освещая мраморный бюст молодой женщины.

Вольфганг подошел ближе. Статуя, несмотря на трещины, была все еще очень красива. Но не это привлекло внимание Забериска. Протянув руку, он коснулся цветка в ее волосах. Простому путешественнику это могло бы показаться всего лишь художественной деталью, но Вольфганг всегда отличался особой внимательностью. Осторожно надавив на цветок, он довольно хмыкнул, услышав в громкий лязг в одной из лавок.

— Нам сюда, — указал Вольфганг и они оба направились к нужному дому.

Толкнув дверь, Джон вошел первым, на мгновение, казалось, забыв об осторожности. Вольфганг едва успел схватить его за рукав. Но граф, стряхнув его руку, направился к открытому люку в полу.  
Фонарь Забериск держал как можно бережнее, чтобы случайно не разбить и не погасить.  
Он ответил крутую, покрытую пылью лестницу, ведущую вниз, и стал спускаться, предлагая Джону следовать за собой  
Когда ступени кончились, Вольфганг замер на секунду, цепко осматривая помещение, в котором они очутились, и только потом посторонился, чтобы и Джон мог посмотреть.  
Комната пахла влагой и сыростью, — вода. Конечно же, дело в воде, слишком гладким выглядел город, слишком...  
Джон выдохнул несколько раз, пытаясь привыкнуть к спертому воздуху — другого выбора у них не было.

— Наводнение, — прошептал он, осматривая стены подвала. — Как же я сразу не догадался, Вольфганг? — горько усмехнулся он и продолжил осматривать помещение дальше.  
Внезапно в свете фонаря Джон заметил мраморную доску, накренившуюся от времени.  
Ступая осторожно, граф подошел ближе. Не снимая перчатки, провел ладонью по позеленевшему мрамору, делая различимой гравировку.  
— «Памяти Шерил от жителей города», — Джон обернулся к Забериску, неосознанно желая почувствовать рядом кого то живого. — Не той ли самой Шерил, интересно?..

— Может быть и так, — задумчиво произнес Вольфганг и подошел к нему ближе.

Джон же продолжил очищать старый мрамор, отыскивая еще какую-нибудь зацепку, указывающую на направление, в котором им нужно двигаться

На доске не было ничего, кроме слов благодарности - ни фамилии, ни лет жизни. Джон нахмурился, осмотрев доску целиком. Выпрямившись, он повернулся к Вольфгангу.

Тот только хмыкнул, и кивнул на дверь. Очевидно было, что больше ничего они здесь не найдут.  
Пропустив Джона вперед, он остановился, еще раз окинул взглядом святилище, и тоже стал подниматься наверх.  
Воздух на улице был свежее, но все таким же мертвым.  
Вольфганг вдохнул его полной грудью, и огляделся вокруг. Взгляд зацепился за виднеющиеся из-за деревьев жернова мельницы, потрепанные, и явно давно не знавшие дела.

— Посмотрим?

Джон кивнул и пошел вперед. Путь до мельницы казался ему слишком долгим, он даже пару раз остановился, встряхивая головой, чтобы избавиться от наваждения Происходящее казалось ему сном, затягивающим, обволакивающим. Вольфганг внимательно следил за ним, и даже взял его за руку, сжав ладонь, не давая отрешиться от реальности. Джон неосознанно сжал его пальцы, шумно выдохнул и даже посмотрел на него с благодарностью. Вольфганг ускорил шаг, подводя его ближе к развалинам и тихо хмыкнул, увидев новую мемориальную доску.

— Любопытное место, — негромко произнес он, присматриваясь.

— «Памяти нашей любимой Шерил, — прочитал Джон, наклонившись к доске. — Граф де Мореллус забрал ее жизнь, но наши сердца всегда будут с ней».

— Интересно, что же такого сделала бедная Шерил, чтобы удостоиться двух досок разом? — походка Вольфганга снова стала уверенной и твердой, когда он двинулся вперед, направляясь к дому.

Вслух он этого пока не произносил, надеясь найти что-то внутри, но если им и удастся найти что-то еще, то только внутри.

— Может, была дочерью мэра города? И, определенно отличалась благородством и кротким нравом... — задумчиво спросил Джон, направляясь за ним.

— А Мореллус забрал ее жизнь... — отозвался Вольфганг.

— Я думаю, — предположил Джон, всматриваясь в видневшиеся вдалеке ворота, — он женился на Шерил, иначе о нем бы не писали в столь спокойном тоне. А Шерил умерла от чахотки, как увы, часто бывает...

— Разумное предположение, — кивнул Вольфганг. — Жители не упустили бы возможность обличить убийцу...

Сад перед поместьем пребывал в запустении. Кусты роз разрослись – было видно, что их давно не касались ножницы садовника. Деревья превратились в чащу и от ветра тревожно гудели, словно не желали пришествия чужаков на их землю.

— Ну и дела… — пробормотал Джон, осторожно пробираясь через буйно растущую зелень. — Хорошо еще, что хозяин дома не устроил здесь сад-лабиринт.

— Будь осторожен, — предупредил Вольфганг, раздвигая цепляющиеся за одежду ветви. — Мало ли что здесь может встретиться.

— Это я уже понял, — мрачно усмехнулся граф, минуя наконец заросли. — Чужая земля — чужие правила. Не удивлюсь, если поместье охраняется каким-нибудь заклинанием.

— Это вряд ли, иначе так просто мы бы сюда не дошли. Да и в самой шкатулке не было ничего мистического — одно лишь влияние на разум.

— Это смотря с какой стороны посмотреть… — ответил Джон, стряхивая листья с камзола, — вполне возможно, что заклинание охраняет двери поместья, а сад является чем-то вроде обманного хода, — начал рассуждать он, осматриваясь. — Посмотри, если бы не запустение, он бы выглядел довольно безобидно. И даже завлекающе — богато украшенные ворота, статуи…

— Как знать, я не силен в заклинаниях. Но в самом доме может находиться множество вполне реальных ловушек, — ответил Вольфганг. — И да, статуи, — он неизвестно чему усмехнулся и указал рукой в сторону. — Особенно вот эта.

— Находишь ее подозрительной? — заинтересованно спросил Джон, обернувшись. — Как бы то ни было, ее стоит рассмотреть поближе. С такого расстояния плохо видно. Странно, что ты обратил внимание именно на нее.

— Меня насторожили ее очертания, — пояснил Вольфганг, следя за тем, чтобы граф не оступился. — Не похоже, что скульптор хотел создать усладу для глаз.

— Вспомни о паре на шкатулке, — отозвался Джон, — она тоже не была изготовлена для того, чтобы ей любоваться.

Граф пожал плечами и взглянул в указанную сторону.

У ограды находился высохший фонтан. «Странное место для его расположения», подумал Джон, подходя ближе. Молодая девушка печально смотрела вниз, перебирая волосы. Время почти не тронуло статую и Джон, рассмотрев ее, поразился мастерству скульптора. Фигура девушки была выточена с любовью; мастер не упустил ни одной мелочи, даже мраморное платье казалось настоящим. Лицо же статуи показалось Джону знакомым. Он вспомнил о лице девушки на шкатулке, о невыразимой грусти в ее глазах.

— Мореллус лелеял свою боль, — пробормотал Джон, вглядываясь в бесконечно печальное лицо статуи.

— Ты думаешь, он мертв? — неожиданно спросил Вольфганг.

Граф пожал плечами, с трудом отводя взгляд от статуи.

— Скорее всего, — почти безразлично ответил он.

Вольфганг нахмурился. По лицу Джона невозможно было прочесть, чем именно сейчас заняты его мысли. Взгляд друга показался Вольфгангу неестественно отстраненным; резко обернувшись, он сжал плечо Джона и с силой встряхнул. Тот дернулся, выругавшись и мрачно воззрился на Забериска. Такая реакция понравилась Вольфгангу гораздо больше.

— В чем дело? – недовольно спросил Джон, высвобождаясь из его хватки. Вольфганг разжал руки, окинув его пристальным взглядом.

— Будь осторожен, — вновь предупредил он друга. — Был ли Мореллус колдуном или нет, это место странно влияет на разум.

— Я говорил, что сад сам по себе ловушка, — проворчал Джон, стряхивая с себя остатки наваждения. – Только не говори, что я чуть было в нее не попался.

— Я вовремя тебя остановил, — серьезно ответил Вольфганг.

Джон помолчал секунду, и хмыкнул, смеясь над собой.  
Он протянул руку, коснулся статуи кончиками пальцев, и развернулся к Вольфгангу:

— Идем.

Вольфганг поднялся по ступеням и толкнул ворота, ведущие во внутренний двор.  
Джон последовал за ним, оглядываясь по сторонам. Это место едва не подчинило его волю, и потому вызывало у графа особый интерес.  
Он потянул на себя массивные двери, и те поддались, выпуская спертый, застоявшийся внутри воздух.

В доме, как и во всем городке, царило запустение. Некогда роскошная мебель в холле рассохлась и обветшала, на стенах пробивалась плесень. Свет фонаря выхватил портрет у дальней стены, к которому Вольфганг не замедлил приблизиться. На потемневшем от сырости полотне еще можно было разглядеть лицо молодого мужчины. «Блэйз де Мореллус» — гласила надпись на потускневшей табличке.

Джон неслышно подошел сзади, разглядывая портрет.

— Надо полагать, могила графа где-то здесь, на фамильном кладбище.

Он бросил еще один взгляд на портрет, и направился к лестнице, чтобы осмотреться наверху.  
Коридор был темным, так что пришлось остановиться, давая глазам привыкнуть и дожидаясь Вольфганга с фонарем.  
Забериск, поднявшись, посмотрел на Джона напряженно, но ничего говорить не стал. Он пошел вперед, поочередно толкая каждую дверь.

Одна, в конце коридора оказалась открытой, и Вольфганг посмотрел на графа, и только потом толкнул ее, ответил комнату.

Не слишком широкая кровать под балдахином, мутное зеркало у стены, жутковатые в своей нетронутости туалетные принадлежности.  
До второго этажа вода не добралась, и комната, очевидно принадлежавшая некогда девушке, ветшала медленно, сама по себе.

Джон вошел следом и хмыкнул.

— В чем дело? — спросил Вольфганг, не оборачиваясь.

— Просто подумал, может ли так везти, — граф подошел к зеркалу, но не стал протирать поверхность, посмотрел на свое искаженное пылью и налетом времени отражение.

Он выдвинул ящик; обнаружив рассохшуюся от времени коробку с лентами и ворох шпилек, пожал плечами.  
Державший фонарь Вольфганг отодвинулся, чтобы ему было удобнее подойти, и Джон запустил руку в ящик, пошарил внутри.  
Раздался тихий щелчок, — отъехала крышка тайника под столешницей, и граф вытащил потертую, растрепанную тетрадь в тесненном кожаном переплете.

Он осторожно раскрыл ее, старясь не потревожить склеившиеся от времени страницы. Они поддавались с трудом, но все же Джон смог их разделить. Чернила местами размазались, но записи еще читались. Джон помедлил, всматриваясь в убористый почерк и, откашлявшись, начал читать вслух.

«Целыми днями я сижу здесь одна, — гласила одна из записей. — Мой жених запретил мне покидать пределы поместья. Когда я спросила его, почему, он ответил, что не хочет, чтобы кто-то забрал меня у него. Он запретил мне выходить в город и ко мне даже не приходят подруги».

— Очевидно, граф был большим собственником, — Вольфганг склонился, почти положив подбородок ему на плечо, чтобы читать тоже. — А девушка, похоже, не слишком хотела стать графиней де Мореллус.

Он осторожно поставил фонарь на туалетный столик и прошелся по комнате.  
Некогда роскошная обстановка выглядела почти нетронутой человеческой рукой. Заметно было, что девушку она не радовала.

— В то время как граф прямо-таки мечтал жениться.

Джон поднял тетрадь выше и продолжил:

«Мой жених так любил меня до помолвки, он дарил мне цветы и птиц. Я смеялась и отпускала их в небо, а он говорил, что я похожа на ангела. А теперь птицы заперты в клетках, как и я, а Блэйз не видит моей печали. Он часами готов рассказывать мне о предстоящей свадьбе, он ведь даже привез из самой столицы роскошное платье... Он приносит мне жемчуг и гребни, только я надеваю их без радости. Мне кажется, я совсем разучилась улыбаться, но и этого он не видит».

Вольфганг постоял посреди комнаты, вслушиваясь в его слова.  
А потом, поддавшись какому-то странному порыву, присел на тяжело скрипнувшую кровать.  
И его будто накрыло волной чужой наивной, и от этого особенно глубокой, безнадежной тоски.

«Еще до помолвки лучшие художники рисовали наши портреты. Наши счастливые лица на них кажутся мне такими далекими. Я не знаю, что будет, когда мы поженимся. Может Блэйз забудет совсем обо мне? Найдет ту, которую полюбит сильнее, а я так и останусь пленницей в его доме? Его друг-скульптор меньше чем за год высек прекрасную статую. Блэйз даже не удивился, увидев, насколько печально ее лицо... Он живет в своем мире, окруженный мечтами, а я медленно превращаюсь в тень».

Джон остановился, тяжело выдохнув и перелистнул страницы вперед.

«А вчера Блэйз подарил мне шкатулку. Он сказал, что она играет музыку, которую он написал для меня. Мелодия эта ласкает мой слух, но вместе с этим разрывает мне сердце...»

— И не только ее сердце, — прокомментировал Вольфганг все так же задумчиво.

Он поднял взгляд на Джона, и только потом встал сам.

— Знаешь...я даже не знаю теперь, чье отчаяние стоило так дорого тем несчастным в Камазене.

Он подошел ближе и сжал запястье руки Джона, которой тот держал дневник.

— Быть может, обоих.

Джон медленно перевел на него взгляд. Признание забытой возлюбленным девушке оказалось тяжелым для него самого. Когда пальцы Вольфганга сомкнулись на его запястье, он вздрогнул, но назад отступать не стал.

— Крепче любви или ненависти, — проговорил он, — сила людского безумия.

— Разве ты не знал, на что способен загнанный в угол человек? — губы Вольфганга изогнулись в печальной и одновременно злой усмешке.

Все так же удерживая за запястье, он опустил руку Джона, вынуждая закрыть и положить на стол дневник.

— Я думаю, достаточно, — теперь его голос прозвучал глухо. — Их и так слишком много тревожили в последнее время.

— На многое, — отозвался Джон. — И я не хотел бы с таким столкнуться, — повторил он неслышно.

Хватка Вольфганга была сильной, но Джон, погрузившись в раздумья, почти не почувствовал боли.

— Что мы будем делать со шкатулкой? — спросил он, вновь взглянув на друга.

— То же, что со всей этой историей, — голос Вольфганга прозвучал твердо, а в глазах не то появился странный, почти лихорадочный блеск, не то отразился свет фонаря. — Похороним. У фонтана. Они умерли, Джон. Так пусть умирает вместе с ними.

— Ты прав, — глухо ответил Джон. На мгновение его охватил почти суеверный ужас и он, отвернувшись, выдохнул сквозь зубы, надеясь, что Вольфганг этого не заметит.

— Пойдем, — позвал он почти ласково, и взяв Джона за локоть, повел к двери.

Оглянулся, и вернулся, чтобы поправить покрывало на кровати, задвинуть ящик и взять с собой дневник, — не хотелось уходить, оставив эту усыпальницу чужой тоски и испуга потревоженной.

Назад шли быстро, и Забериск поймал себя на смешной почти мысли о том, что впервые в жизни бежит от чего-то.

Двери дома он закрыл за собой так же плотно, надавил на ручки, убеждаясь, что они заперты надежено, и только потом посмотрел на Джона снова.  
Тот медленно кивнул и указал на фонтан. Атмосфера этого места давила на Джона, мешая дышать спокойно. Вольфганг, не говоря ни слова, обнял друга за плечи и повел вниз. Джон не стал стряхивать его руку — поддержка Забериска показалась ему уместной.  
Оставив Джона в беседке, Вольфганг пошел вглубь сада, чтобы вскоре вернуться с найденной в сарае лопатой.  
Бросив на друга цепкий взгляд, чтобы оценить, не повлияло ли на него снова поместье, Забериск принялся копать у ног статуи.  
Он не произносил ни слова, и звук отбрасываемой в сторону земли в ночной тишине казался жутковатым даже ему самому.  
Джон осторожно опустился на землю и достал, наконец, шкатулку. Окинув ее долгим взглядом, он опустил ее в вырытую Вольфгангом яму.

Забериск же остался стоять.  
Он вытащил из внутреннего кармана дневник Шерил, провел ладонью по кожаному переплету, и опустил его в землю вместе со шкатулкой.

— Пусть тоже будет с ней, — пояснил он негромко, и впервые в его голосе Джону послышалась настоящая человеческая слабость, едва ли не дрожь. — Ее радости и печали.

Он отступил на шаг и поднял лопату, ожидая, пока отойдет, — попрощается? — и Джон, но не поторапливая его.

Джон склонил голову, задержав взгляд на вещицах и отошел в сторону, дав знак Вольфгангу закапывать яму.

Ее Вольфганг закопал быстро. Разровнял землю, подумав, что после первого же дождя ничего не будет заметно.  
Он отнес лопату на место, и вернувшись, взял Джона под локоть и так же молча и быстро повел его к выходу.  
Джон следовал за ним молча, спрашивая себя удалось ли им поставить точку в этой печальной истории.

Вольфганг запер ворота и взял его под руку, пошел по дороге, стараясь успокоиться самому и успокоить Джона.  
Он подумал, что хорошо было бы добраться до ближайшей таверны и выпить горячего вина.

— Далеко ли обитаемая деревня? — наконец спросил Джон, не глядя по сторонам.

— Около мили, — Вольфганг отозвался негромко, увлекая его дальше от города.

— Надеюсь, мы успеем до темноты, — произнес Джон. Надолго застрять в этом месте ему не хотелось.

Вольфганг сосредоточенно кивнул, не сбавляя шага.

До деревни они действительно добрались к вечеру, уставшие и измотанные дорогой. Пустая и полузаросшая лесная тропа не располагала к пешим прогулкам, так что останавливались только по необходимости.

В трактире Джон снял комнаты и заказал горячего вина и мяса.  
Расположившись за столом он, наконец, постарался расслабиться.

Вольфганг сам наполнил бокалы, и поднял свой, как-то мрачно салютуя им Джону.

— За жизнь, — произнес он негромко, и сделал сразу большой глоток.

Ему казалось, что, не смотря на усталость и страх, в котором они оба не хотели признаваться ни себе, ни друг другу, ночь им предстояла долгая, наполненная разговорами ни о чем и мыслями о многом.  
Однако же, ни в себе, ни в Джоне он не сомневался, — утром они оба будут почти в порядке, а к возвращению в Камазен все пережитое покажется не больше, чем сном.

— За жизнь, — тихо ответил Джон, и осушил бокал. Затем повернул его в пальцах и поставил на стол. — Какой бы она ни была.


End file.
